Defiance
by EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: TwiKinkFest submission. Prompt: I want some wolf lovin' between Leah and Jake in wolf form. Full prompt inside. Dub/con.


**Twilight KinkFest Submission**

**Rated M for sexual behavior between wolves...dub/con**

_**Original Prompt: I want some wolf lovin' between Leah and Jake in wolf form. They have the mind reading thing, their human thoughts, but their overpowering wolf instincts when they phase. Is Leah in heat? Can Jake just not take her attitude any more? Or can they not hide their attraction when their minds are open that way? It's up to you but I wanna see two wolves (NOT a wolf/human combo). Bonus points if you have pack members "watching" thru the link without them knowing.**_

**A/N: This story takes place in Breaking Dawn, after Jacob finds out about Leah's confrontation with Bella. Research was done into actual wolf mating behavior.**

I knew I was in trouble. Jacob was hot on my tail, chasing me through the woods, railing at me through our mental link. I hated to admit it, but I was afraid of what he'd do to me. I thought he'd be grateful that I stood up for his feelings, but boy, was I wrong. He was the exact opposite of grateful - he wanted to tear my throat out. At this point, I wouldn't put it past him.

I pumped my four legs as fast as they could go, thankful for my miniscule head-start. Jacob was more powerful than I was, but my smaller frame made me just a little bit faster. Even so, it seemed his fury was driving him far faster than he'd ever run before.

I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get _away_. My lack of direction worked against me, however, when I found myself faced with a towering outcropping of rock. It was several stories too tall to scale and too wide to go around quickly. I was cornered. Slowly, I turned to face my Alpha wolf.

Jacob's hackles where raised, his back arched and bristling with anger. His lips were pulled all the way back, quivering as he snarled. His teeth were bared fully, so that his gums were clearly visible to me. His long tail flicked back and forth, further displaying his intense displeasure. His claws dug deep into the earth, clutching hard, as if he was trying to control his urge to tear me to pieces.

I thought it best to try to diffuse the situation. I lowered my head submissively, pulling my body tightly in on itself, trying to appear smaller to him. It did nothing to relax his form.

_What were you thinking, Leah?_ Jacob growled ferociously.

You know what? This was fucking bullshit. Why the fuck was he so pissed off about this? That stupid bitch was toying with him, and he was so blind to it, it was maddening. I was sick of hearing him lament over her choices. My nerves were swiftly replaced by my own building rage.

_I thought I was helping you, Jake! Bella treats you like crap, pulling your emotions back and forth. She's using you to feel good about herself. She doesn't care about how it tears you up inside! I KNOW how this affects you! I was trying to protect you! She deserved to know the truth. The consequences of her actions!_

The hairs on his back seemed to prickle. My words did nothing to deter him.

_And you thought it was YOUR place to confront her? This is MY problem. I can take care of myself. I FORBID you to speak to her again._

A fresh wave of anger coursed through my body in response to his command. I fought his order, my stance automatically taking on a challenging pose. My paws spread wider, my back arched, tail flicking wildly, now trying to make myself appear as large as possible. His eyes flashed as he recognized my obvious defiance. His mind was red with vexation. There was no way he was going to back down - not that I really expected him to. When he addressed me again, his mental tone was an eerie calm.

_You will not disrespect your Alpha again. _My head instinctively bowed down to his order. This time I was powerless to resist his demand. I only hoped he would accept my deference.

When I raised my head again, he snarled viciously, eyes boring straight into mine, sharp, glistening teeth bared. Saliva frothed from his muzzle. He looked rabid. I shivered at the sight - I'd never seen Jacob so angry before.

_I don't trust that you'll listen to me. Your defiance is unacceptable. I ought to banish you from my pack._

I began to panic. I couldn't go back to Sam - I _wouldn't_! How could I face the humiliation that would surely be waiting for me if I did? I didn't want to be on my own either - left to wallow in the misery that consumed my life. Most importantly, I couldn't leave my brother - he needed me. It pained me to do it, but I resorted to begging.

_No, Jake. Please! I promise to respect you. I won't act on my own again, I swear it! Don't make me leave._

His lips quirked, and I saw an image in his mind of me, beneath him as he plunged his giant wolf cock deep inside my body. I quivered in fear as I smelled the scent of arousal permeate the air. He grinned then, a dark upturn of his lips, his tongue lolling out the side of his muzzle. I shook my head violently, silently pleading with him not to make me do this.

_You will submit to me, Beta._

He launched himself at me, knocking me off my feet. We fought each other with everything we had - he to claim me, me to get away. Our bodies rolled over and over as we grappled for dominance over the other. I clawed at his belly with my hind legs, trying to kick him off me. I aimed to clamp his neck between my jaws, but he kept dodging me. He defended against my increasingly desperate attacks until I slipped up and he had a clear opening to grab me by the scruff of the neck.

He had me, pinned beneath him, pressed to the earth, the underbrush scratching and poking at my sensitive belly. He issued the command again.

_YOU. WILL. SUBMIT._

The power of the Alpha's command was too much for me to fight any longer. My head rested low against the ground, and my tail moved to the side of it's own volition, revealing my slick folds to his hungry eyes and sensitive nose.

He released my neck, knowing I didn't dare run away. He circled around me in a predatory fashion. I shut my eyes tightly, but I could still see what was happening through the mental link. The tip of his nose was millimeters away from my center, inhaling the scent of my sex deeply. He huffed in pleasure - I shuddered in embarrassment. This boy that I'd known since childhood, who was almost like a brother to me, was about to fuck me. And there was nothing I could do to stop him.

_Stand up._ I obeyed reluctantly, getting up on all four paws. I gritted my teeth as he rose up on his hind legs and mounted me. The heat of his belly pressed into my back, his front legs wrapped tightly around my torso. His muzzle nestled against my neck, breathing in my unique scent in an almost affectionate gesture. _Relax, Leah. I promise to make it good._

Jacob instinctively lined himself up with my wet heat and sank in deep. I felt his mind swirl, relishing the feel of my slick walls clamping down on his hard member, drawing him even further inside me. As much as I wanted to hate him for forcing me into this, I had to admit it felt good. I had never been sexual with anyone while in wolf form before, but I knew from watching nature programs that once canines achieved penetration, they were fused together until they reached their release. I always wondered if that was true of us, and now I knew for sure. I felt the tip of his cock swell to an immense size, giving me a feeling of utter fullness. I didn't know from experience, but imagined it felt similar to fisting. My channel tightened around that swollen cockhead, my hot juices acting like glue, keeping him trapped within me.

Jacob began to move, attempting to withdraw from my heat to sink back in again. But the restriction of his cock made true thrusting impossible. He howled at the feeling as he humped me, his continued attempts at withdrawal meeting with vice-like resistance that squeezed his cock firmly. His movement caused the cockhead trapped inside me to rub against my g-spot, and soon, I could no longer contain my own howls of pleasure. I pushed my hindquarters against his, seeking a deeper, faster snapping of his hips. He immediately understood my nonverbal signal and we rutted against each other, consumed by need and rapidly mounting euphoria.

Our shared pleasure was suddenly tainted by the voice of another. _Oh my God - I think I'm going to be sick!_

_Fuck off, Seth._ Jacob snarled.

_Don't like, don't watch. _I growled at my brother, trying to push his thoughts from my mind. His mind swiftly disappeared as he phased, but not before he got quite an eyeful of his sister being fucked by his alpha. I knew it would be awkward when we saw Seth again, but right now, I couldn't bring myself to give a shit.

Jacob didn't let the brief intrusion derail his rhythm, and he amped up the intensity of his movements, his hot breath coming in harsh pants, washing over the scruff of my neck. My over-stimulated folds and internal sweet spot started to tingle, and the thrilling burn shot through my nerve endings until my whole body was ablaze, teetering on the edge of release. Jacob gave one more push, hard and firm, and I fell over the edge. I threw my head up to the sky and howled into the night sky, my body exploding in spasms, my walls clinging to his cock ever tighter. He growled loudly as the sudden intense pressure spurred his own release. I reveled in the feeling of his hot load spreading through my insides.

After his seemingly endless release, we collapsed to the ground. My deliciously abused tunnel released his similarly molested cock, and he slipped from me. I whined at the loss. I wiggled against his heavy body which laid upon me, trying to get closer to his heat. He nuzzled my neck as we came down from our mutual high. When Jacob's pants began to mellow, he shifted his body and affectionately licked the side of my face. I sighed in contentment, returning his lick and gently butting my forehead against his.

I never expected Jacob to be a cuddler. As sweet as he was being now, I knew we couldn't have any kind of real relationship - not when I was meant to follow his orders. Complete submission in all of its forms was just not my style. But, deep down, I hoped that maybe this would happen again in the future. He made a sound that would have been a chuckle if he were in human form. I rolled my wolf eyes at him and shot him a toothy grin.

_Hm...Maybe I should defy you more often._

**A/N:** **Check out the Kinkfest at twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot)com. It's still going on and there are lots of prompts that need writers to claim them.**

**You can read the other submissions as they are posted over on the C2 page: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/**


End file.
